Safe and Sound
by Dejahvu
Summary: He thought for a moment, as he watched her wade in the murky liquid, that she might walk on the water rather than sink into. / Drabble Series / Daryl / OC
1. So Beautiful

**These chapters will all remain to be short and to the point, collected drabble's that glimpse into the life of Hallie and Daryl through their journey together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

He had told himself he didn't have time for women. So when she walked into the camp the day after his brother was left he shouldered past the blonde with the green eyes and distanced himself from everyone. They were digging graves anyhow. Graves for those that were dead and gone, the ones that everyone else loved. He didn't want to help, not when the only person he had left was out there alone.

_Nothing can kill Merle, cept Merle._

He wished sometimes he could stomach his own words for the sanity.

He found himself down by the quarry, as far from them as possible. Water just below his booted toes he claimed a rock and took a seat, trying to see in the liquid below some kind of future. Maybe a sign from the man above, anything to make this feeling right. He didn't like the pain, didn't like the struggle within himself to understand why he couldn't just rip out the feelings and toss them below.

And there she was. Tall, curvy, and wild. Her blonde hair glided out of her t-shirt when she pulled it off. Her shorts caught on her knees, her underwear falling down to her toes. She fumbled with the clasp on her bra before folding it neatly on the other clothes she had. Not fifty yards away the girl stepped slowly into the water. He thought for a moment, as he watched her wade in the murky liquid, that she might walk on the water rather than sink into.

He was no stranger to the body, to the shape, to the touch, and to the taste. His brother had made him a man when he was young, but this was different. He was invading her privacy, the embarrassment crawling up his neck slowly as he rose silently and back peddled. He couldn't help but look back, turning slightly to take pictures with his memory.

When he returned they were packing. His eyes caught onto Rick's only to shoulder past the cop and gather his things. He took the time to pack up Merle's belongings as well, tucking his sleeping back away in his sack and discarding all of his things in the back of the pickup truck. When he kicked the engine to life and waited the passenger door opened. Green eyes, wet hair, shorts and t-shirt back into place she crawled in beside him, closing the door lightly.

"Name's Hallie." Her voice was sweet to the touch, her eyes sparking a fire inside him. He stared her down, visions of her body sliding into the water, breasts sinking under the surface slowly as she descended into the depths, swam across his eyes. Her grin was impish and he nodded, looking away.

"Daryl."


	2. Hurts Instead

**These chapters will all remain to be short and to the point, collected drabble's that glimpse into the life of Hallie and Daryl through their journey together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

She hadn't cried like the others. He watched her stand there in front of Jim, after having helped haul the man up the slope to the tree. She had crouched beside him when they got there, giving him a drink of water and a reassuring smile. She was light on her feet, leaning forward when he beckoned her and in no time rising.

Daryl found himself reaching out and touching her lightly on the small of her back to guide her down the hill. She didn't protest, the contact comfort as they climbed back into his truck to continue on. Dale had fixed the RV, everyone piling into it and giving Jim last glances before moving on.

He had watched her doze off earlier, the way she seemed to relax instantly when she finally sank into sleep. She had curled up in the remainder of the seat then, her head bumping his thigh only slightly. Visions of the lake plagued him and he had to look away from her.

"You figure we'll get there soon?"

"Should. Just ten more minutes." She nodded, hanging her arm out the window precariously as she stared at the scenery. Daryl preferred the silence over the words, finding comfort in being alone rather than in groups. The lack of Merle was both painful and nice, in that the man wasn't spouting off any more about his next high and where he was going to score next. Hallie seemed to like the silence too. She only spoke to him softly, asking questions that seemed to pop into her head and stick. She was good company. She couldn't sit still to save her life though, and he watched her every time she adjusted, moving closer and further away from him with each pose.

"We're not gonna find anything." She sighed, turning her head to him. He glanced over at her, lingering for a moment before returning to the road.

"Why you say that?"

"Cause the world has ended, and Rick doesn't want to see it." Daryl scowled, glancing over to see the very same look on her features. She huffed, moving closer to him yet, her leg pressing against his as she looked up at him. He felt crowded instantly, her light hand reaching out and touching his dirt caked arm. "Your brother is probably kicking ass somewhere out there. I'd like to meet him."

Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes and shrugging her hand off. She added a distance between them then, but didn't move away, only enough so they weren't touching. He had confided in her the truth of his brother, truths about the man's habit and his past that no one else knew. Ten minutes in a truck with the girl and he was already spilling his soul.

"Trust me, you don't wanna meet him, _sugar tits_." The nickname his brother would give her rolled off his tongue and he laughed when she screwed up her face in digust.


	3. Till Morning Light

**These chapters will all remain to be short and to the point, collected drabble's that glimpse into the life of Hallie and Daryl through their journey together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

Hallie blinked away the haze in her eyes as she sank into the chair that had been provided for her. Carol had handed her a beer not too long ago and it was already gone, the empty bottle standing claim for another. They were celebrating, locked up in the CDC with the doc, washing away all the fear that had settled in. She decided it would be ok to relax, her eyes drifting over to Daryl.

She didn't know what to think of him. He wasn't what she'd call nice, and his manners were rotten, but he meant well. His subtle remarks, his watchful eyes, his awkwardness. She all about died when he stood up with the bottle of whiskey in his hand and shouted BOOYAH. She was blaming the alcohol on her fit of giggles that wanted to bubble out.

"Looks like Glenn's getting all red." Hallie smirked; the young man in question shying away as he took another shot. Every time he emptied the glass someone filled it up, a vicious cycle that employed enjoyment. Lori had left the table a long time ago, Rick following behind her with Carl in tow. Hallie felt the dirt and grime on her skin as her stomach churn and figured a shower was finally in order. She had waited earlier while everyone else went.

She rose, excusing herself, and made way for the showers. It wasn't until she was in her room grabbing the fresh clothes Jenner had provided them that she noticed the shadow following her. She turned around to look up at Daryl, watching him taking another swig from the whiskey before sitting it down on his nightstand. They had decided to share a room, everyone else was doubling up and she wasn't exactly comfortable alone.

"Sure you can handle all that?"

"Positive." He sank down onto his mattress and dropped his head into his hands. She didn't want to think about what it was like to have lost a brother. She didn't know siblings'. "What're you doin?"

"Showering." He looked up at her through squinted eyes and she could already tell he would be regretting the alcohol in the morning. He looked different, sitting there in the darkness with the faint glow of the hall light. She walked towards him unsure, reaching out and placing a hand in his hair. He closed his eyes instantly, groaning when she scrapped her nails over his scalp slowly. She wasn't sure what she was doing, the air in her lungs getting caught when Daryl reached out and placed a hand on her thigh to steady himself. Each tug, each pull, he gripped her leg, fingers sliding under the hem of her shorts. When he sighed and took his hands off her, taking her hands from his scalp she felt frazzled, lost almost. He wouldn't look at her, his head tilting away as he lay back on his bed.

"Go shower." She nodded, taking a step back from him and letting out a shuttered breath. She gathered her things and left the room quickly, finding the showers and locking herself in. The water ridded her skin of dirt, but it couldn't remove the feeling. The sinking regret, the rejection deep inside. She wanted to run and hide, gather her things and sleep in the hall.

When the water turned cold she crawled out, letting herself drip dry in the cold. She used a towel to dry her hair, pulling on cloths.

Maybe he'd be asleep. She could hide her face from the shame, tuck away in the bed and act like it hadn't happened. The door was closed when she got there and she slowly opened it, making sure to not make a sound. She could see his outline where she had left him, tucked away on his bed. She put her things down quickly next to her bed and crawled in, huddling up next to the wall.

The rustle of sheets, the padding of his feet, and he was there, crawling in beside her. He didn't touch her at first, keeping inches between them. When he did he did it delicately, sliding his arm around her, and pulling himself to her. He wrapped around her slowly, pulling the sheet over himself, pressing his face against the back of her neck, he sighed.


	4. It Isn't Over

**These chapters will all remain to be short and to the point, collected drabble's that glimpse into the life of Hallie and Daryl through their journey together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything." His voice wavered over the deafening silence in Hallie's ears. She could hear the beating of the door, the yelling, _the screaming_. Feet pattered around her as she stood painfully still, air pulling through her lungs as she tried to think.

Death. She hadn't thought much of it since all this started. Not a second of her mind had decided she was going to die. Through Kentucky, through Tennessee, through bits of Georgia, to here with these people. She'd never, not once, thought about death. Her stomach churned at the idea. What would it be like, to stop running, to stop fighting, _to stop starving_?

She distanced herself, moving away from the people she had bunked down with. Her feet carried her away down the hall, hands shaking as she steadied herself with the walls. Her room was just around the corner, the one she had fallen asleep in with Daryl, and the one she had woken up in alone. She closed her eyes and slipped inside, sinking down on her bed only to rise again.

She looked down at her things, carefully picking up her clothes and folding them neatly. What would it matter if her things were folded though? If she were to die, if the building were to burn, her clothes would surely go with them. She fretted, unfolding shirts quickly and shoving them away in her bag.

Her hands shook as the world blurred. Her heart beat as the air caught in her lungs.

He was there instantly, grabbing her bag and throwing it on his shoulder. He stuffed his things away quickly and stopped in front of her, saying something. She couldn't make out the words, couldn't hear him. His hands blurred in shapes in front of her, motioning for her to move, but why should she? She was already trapped; they were all trapped, why pretend?

She thought her legs were giving out so she closed her eyes. Gripping to whatever was in front of her as she felt her stomach drop and the world swirl. Wind whipping past her, slamming into her, she was panicked. She wanted to open her eyes, see the world burn in front of her as the fire engulfed her but she didn't have the guts. She could feel his unsteady breathing on her neck and she figured he was with her, burning in the fire as well.

Then the blast, the heat, the swirl, the pain. She screamed out, her back slamming into something, she didn't know what. His weight was on her, holding her still as he buried inside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, tucking away inside him as well, finding the fold of his neck and breathing him in.

"Are you guys ok?!" Rick's frantic voice cut over the ringing in her ears. Daryl moved, lifting himself off her and she finally peeled her eyes open to see a steering wheel. Pushing herself up frantically and clawing her way out Hallie stared at the fire she was sure she had been in. To her left Daryl and Rick spoke, eyes shifting around as they chipped their words short.

"Come on." He put a hand on her back like he had before and directed her to the truck. She couldn't take her eyes off the fire. The swirling heat radiating off it in waves, bristling over her flesh and causing discomfort in the Georgian summer.

She felt ashamed.


	5. Change in Plans

**These chapters will all remain to be short and to the point, collected drabble's that glimpse into the life of Hallie and Daryl through their journey together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

"What was that back there?" He had finally spoken, after two hours of driving into nothingness, no real direction on their plate, Hallie was sure his voice was lost on him. He'd look in her direction from time to time, words there, but they never came out. She glanced over, peeling her eyes open and blinking away the sun. She liked the silence.

She shrugged, choosing to ignore it. She refused to talk. They drove on in bitter silence, and when the RV pulled over Daryl jumped out of the truck and left her alone.

She watched his retreating figure with anger. She groaned, tipping over on the seat and stretching out. The summer heat was inside her, crawling on her belly and rolling around in her ribcage.

_What was that back there?_

She didn't know. The only response she had was "giving up". She had done what her momma and daddy had done years ago, and what her brother had done just a few months back. Resign all attempts at survival, curl up in a ball, and let the fire consume you. She scrunched up her face, rolling over on her side and burying her nose into the fake leather of the seat.

When the silence became too much to handle she sat up, regretting it almost immediately. The bodies shifted past the truck window and she shrank back in fear. Slowly she rolled off on to the floorboard. She could hear their hands sliding at the truck, curious at the movement they had seen but not curious enough to keep looking. When it was gone they were too, distracted by something else almost immediately.

Her stomach knotted up as she thought about the death she had left behind. Burning from the inside out sounded a hell of a lot more appetizing than being eaten alive. When the door handle jiggle, she perked up. She frantically searched, hands latching onto a baseball bat Daryl kept under the passenger seat. The door slowly opened.

Hallie pulled herself away and up, swinging at the walker when she was finally free of the cramped space. Its head bounded off the door jam before it dropped with a sickening crunch. Her feet carried her across the seat and down on the walkers body. She swung again at an approaching stray, keeping herself as quiet as possible as the body joined her new collection.

When the hand grabbed her from behind and yanked her back her weight went with immediately and they both toppled. Its arms encircled her and she tried to roll, the bat in her hands was all but useless as teeth snapped at her neck. It was then she realized giving up wasn't an option.

With all her force she rolled, getting the walker into sight and taking the bat to its head. She swung and swung, and swung, watching as his skull turned into a flattened disk and his brains dripped out. When she looked up Daryl was right there, his crossbow at his side. When he nodded she nodded, taking his hand when he offered to help her to her feet.


End file.
